Latest Obsession
by loudgirlx
Summary: It's a wemma fanfic... um... and it's based on a random thought, What if there was no Terri... ever?


**This is my first ever fanfic and its probably rubbish. I also apologise for it being so short.** **It changes from Emma to Will at each X**. **It starts on Emmas first day as you will realise as you read the second sentence.**  
><strong>It is based of the question, What if there was no Terri?<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma steps out of her car. It's her first day at McKinley high. She looks around at the rubbish strewn over the car park. <em>Deep breaths Emma, deep breaths<em> she tells herself. She starts walking towards the building. Squelch. _Oh my god... oh my god._ She stepped in a mouldy, half-eaten hot dog. Now she starts panicking. A car drives past and rolls down its window. 'Hello,'a kindly voice asks,' are you alright?' She looks up, on the verge of a panic attack, straight into gorgeous hazel eyes. Emma stops breathing. Then remembers she had been asked a question. 'I'm... I'm f f fine.' she stutters. Her heart is racing. Never has she felt this way before. She almost forgot her foot... almost. 'Excuse me,' she said blushing, 'I need to' she pointed down too her foot. 'Do you want any help?' he says 'I'll park my car and then come over'. The car drives away. She sighs. She doesn't even know his name.

The man returns quickly. 'I'm sorry I don't think we've met before, 'she shakes her head trying to focus on the mess on her shoe. 'I'm Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher,' he extends a hand. Not thinking about the germs Emma reached out. Her breathing stops again. His touch is electric and sends tingles up her arm. 'I'm Emma P P Pilsbury, the new guidance teacher.' She smiles up at him. He smiles too. They gaze into each others eyes. _Bbbrrriiinnngg. _The warning bell ring. They both jump. 'I'll see you later Miss Pillsbury,' Will calls over his shoulder.

**X**

Will glances round at the teenagers chatting away. He lets them chat. Its their fist day back. Let them have their fun. His mind wanders over to the new guidance teacher._ Emma_. They've only just met but Will can't get her big chocolate brown eyes out his head. Her ginger hair, her adorable blush. 'Mr Schu' a voice calls snapping him out of his dream. 'Yes what is it Rebbecca,'he says exasperated.**'**It's Rachel, and aren't we meant to be learning Spanish?' she says questioningly. He sighs and starts to teach.

**X**

Meanwhile, in a not so far away guidance office, Emma Pillsbury sighs at the area of her office that hasn't been cleaned. Her thoughts drift to a certain hazel eyed person. _We've only just met... but he's so hot... I think I love him._ As she comes to this conclusion the bell rings signifying lunch. She finishes polishing the door knob,_ my door knob_ she reminds herself. Picking up her lunch box and hand bag she leaves the room.

**X**

The lunch bell rings. Will races out the door before some of the students have even stood up. _Calm down_ he tells himself. Slowing down to a walk he reaches Miss Pillsbury's office. Shes not there. Will looks around. _It's so clean!_ he thinks but the thing he wants to see isn't a clean office. Walking down the corridor he catches sight of red hair through the factually room door. Will walks in trying to be casual.

'Hey Miss Pillsbury' he says, 'Mind if I sit here?' She looks up blushing a tomato red.

'Yes y you can um sit here. B but call me Emma.' Smiling Will takes a seat.

'You can call me Will. So how are you doing so far,' he says opening his lunch bag.

'Um f fine the office was filthy. It took me ages to get it clean.' Will watches her polish a grape. They aren't talking but the silence isn't awkward. _Oh my god she's so cute i wonder if she's dating anyone. _Will thinks.

'Are you doing anything this weekend?' he says nonchalantly, but inside he's hoping it a...

'No I'm not doing anything' she says biting into a strawberry.

'Well... would you like a tour around Liama with me. Because you've just moved here and...?' he trails off with a hopeful smile.

'I'd love to' she replies smiling at his hopefull expression. 'How's Saturday 10am, I'll drive' Will smiles his lopsided grin. He looks into her eyes again. Just like in the car park they get lost. _Bbbrrriiinngg_. The bell rings again. Cursing at the bells bad time Will stands up. 'See you tomorrow then.' with a longing look in his eye he leaves.

**X**

_Did I just get asked on a date with a guy I just met today? _Emma wonders _or was he just being friendly?_ She glumly looks at the T.V screen without a clue what she's watching. She is back home in her pristine condo; which she cleaned from top to bottom to try and take her mind off Saturday. Emma looks at the clock, its only 8pm. Too early to go to bed. Standing up she reaches for her handbag. _I'll go for a walk to clear my head_. Glad that she has something to do instead of thinking about... no she won't think about him anymore. With a shake of her head she locks the door and leaves.

**X**

Will Schuester paces his apartment. All he is thinking about is Saturday. _Did I ask a complete stranger on a date... no I was just being friendly... wasn't I._ As much as he tries to convince himself he knows HE wants it to be a date. What Emma thinks is a totally different matter. Looking towards the door Will decides to go for a walk. Its a nice night so he doesn't bring a scarf. _I wonder what Emma's doing._ He tries to picture Emma in her pyjamas but that's a bad idea. Now images of Emma in a short silk nightie fill his head. He gulps and walks out of the apartment closing the door with a click.

**X**

Emma aimlessly walks down the street. She looks up at the sky and watches a lonely cloud float past. Her Mary Jane's make a loud clicking noise against the pavement. She's surprised that no one else is out. Across the street a swing is swinging by its self; back and forward, back and forward. She stares as if hypnotised. Walking across the road she opens the park gate. The swing has stopped swinging. Looking around to see if anyone is watching her she wipes the swing untill it's almost sparking (if swings could sparkle). Sitting down daintily she starts to swing. She hasn't been on a swing for years. Not since the accident. Giggling she gets higher and higher. _This is so much fun. _It's a perfect distraction; not one thought of Will Schuester crosses her mind. It's just her and the cool air.

** X**

Will is walking. He doesn't know where. His head is starting to clear of thoughts of Emma. He looks up at a street sign. _I've not been here before _he thinks. Looking across the street he sees a red headed child... no wait, a red headed woman swinging on a swing in a park. His heart filling with hope he walks across the street towards his latest obsession. Her musical laughter fills the air. He sits down on the swing opposite and starts to swing.

**X**

In her own little world, Emma doesn't notice Will until he sits down. She drags her Mary-Jane's across the ground in an attempt to stop herself all the while knowing Will is watching her every move. Her swing stops.

'Hi.' she says quietly not wanting her latest obsession to know that he is her latest obsession.

'Hi. What are you doing out at this time of night.' Will says jokingly. She giggles, he sounds just like her mother.

'I was swinging but then I got rudely interrupted.' she says teasingly wondering where her courage is coming from. He laughs and then looks at her so intently she blushes.

They gaze into each others eyes but no bell can interrupt them now. Instinctively, she leans forward realizing he's doing the same. Her lips touch his. Fireworks. Bright flashes. Love. In one short kiss she feels everything. It is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So please review. I might add more, ONLY if you review though XD. A huge thank 2 Queenofthebutterflies (with out her this story would live in my head) and ma1teo my ONLY reviewer so far and 131 people have read it so review people!<br>**


End file.
